Written in the Sand
by BTRCutie
Summary: Maybe they wanted more than a friendship, just maybe. They weren't entirely sure, they were only teenagers but they still had hope for a future. Jagan STRONG BROMANCE...mainly cuteness. Holding hands and other fluffies..along with minor angst. :


**A.N. Sooo guys, this my 3****rd**** Jagan fic, but I have gotten tons of feedback on my others and I just wanted to say how much I LOVE you all! You give me faith in myself! You guys seriously brighten up my day! I read my reviews everyday…to remind myself I mean something to someone. Thank You!**

**Warnings-Well, this is mainly **_**strong **_**bromance maybe deeper not sure. But it's weally strong...trust me… : ) **

**Btw...I do NOT own BTR : ( **

**This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.**

_ ~Written in the Sand~_

Two boys dressed in dress shirts and slacks walk hand in hand as they stroll down the wet shore; they just had gotten back from a funeral, one of Logan's relatives, an aunt, to be specific. The sadness once there was now replaced by the intake of beauty which was the ocean and swaying palm trees and occasional sea gull cries.

"Race ya to the water, James!" Logan exclaims after rolling up his khaki dress slacks. He runs towards the cool sparkling water which is the ocean, his hair blowing in the soft, yet strong cool refreshing breeze. As he runs at intense speed his bare feet kick up tiny particles of sand into the air.

He feels James catch up to him, he starts running faster. He extends his arm out to hopefully knock James off course and send him falling down onto the warm sand. He succeeds. James tumbles to the sand, only to hear Logan giggle like a little girl would.

"You are so dead, Logan Mitchell!" He hears James mumble indistinctly although he is capable of hearing it fine.

Logan jerks his head around to see James within a few feet behind him; he quickly speeds up his strides which are now getting harder to produce considering sand is quite hard to run in.

He feels a light brush of fingertips against his shoulder, he squeals. He jumps.

He hears James laugh behind him. Screw him.

The next thing he knows is that he finally reached the water. The cold shivering water pooling around his ankles, a victorious smile appears on his face when he realizes he won. He, Logan Mitchell, won the race, not James Diamond. He beams.

_SPLASH…._

James tackles Logan in a playful way, yet it hurt like nothing else could ever. Logan tumbles into the water, extremely salty water instantly filling his nose. More Salty water slips through the parting of his mouth, instantly making him gag slightly. He lifts his head out of the water and turns to quickly swat James, who is giggling but very much wet also.

"James!" he gurgles with his mouth full of saltwater. His stomach lurches forward as he accidently swallows a mouthful. He spits out the remainder. "James!" He shrieks before turning around to jump on the taller boy, as playfully yet as revengeful as he can get without starting something.

James puts a shaking hand up in attempt to keep Logan from jumping on him with much great impact. He closes his eyes slightly, only to find Logan pushing him back into the cold chilly water, nipping his skin temporarily.

"HA!" Logan says, as he leans on James chest, which increases his breathing, their eyes meeting for the first time since the incident. Hazel eyes stare back at Logan's before James slowly brings up a hand to gently wipe away the excess water droplets still resting on Logan's face. Logan's breathe hitches. He shivers underneath James' tender touch as it meets his cold and wet skin.

Great. Now they are both wet. Logan shudders due to the fact that his clothes are soaking wet, the black button up shirt he is wearing is now clinging to his skin which contributes to his chilliness.

They just lie there.

James carefully lifts Logan off his chest and sits him in the water next to him. The water is calm and is pooled around their waists. James leans forward as he shakes slightly, his nimble cold fingers take Logan's shirt buttons and he more or less yanks the shirt apart, before tossing the shirt onto the sand somewhere. Logan's plain white t-shirt is now exposed, though you can see skin showing through it since the material is so thin. Logan bites his bottom lip. James takes off his white dress shirt also, to also reveal a white t-shirt also.

James sighs heavily like he has been holding it for a while. His wet brunette hair is hanging in his eyes; he quickly shoves the annoying strands of hair out of his view so he can see the beauty that is before him. Logan. His red flushed cheeks, James isn't sure if it's just the fact the water is stinging cold or the fact that Logan is embarrassed. It may be both. He's not entirely sure, although he does know that Logan's hair is even beautifier when it's disheveled and tousled rather than perfectly in place. He takes in notice how Logan's eyes are radiating, how could he have not noticed such beauty in those brown chocolate eyes? Had he been sleeping these last few years to have not noticed? He blinks slowly to keep himself from falling asleep. Which is highly possible, considering the beauty in front of him is shining like nothing else he has ever seen. How is he so perfectly radiant, maybe it's the water droplets on his pale innocent skin which the sun's bright rays shine upon causing reflection? Considering he's not a genius, he doesn't know.

They sit there with water surrounding them when cold fierce waves start rolling in. Logan, being the weakling he is, moves closer to James. James helps him stand up.

He wraps an arm around the shorter boys' shoulder for support.

All of sudden the boys feel a hard impact of waves collide with their bodies, this unexpected action throws Logan into James' open arms. James catches him.

_This is perfect_

How does he fit so perfectly in James' arms? It will forever remain a mystery in James' eyes.

Logan clings on to the white thin material that is James' shirt and whimpers as he sees the huge waves rolling towards them. But he remains calm or at least tries to.

White foam combined with murky salt water roll forward to where they are standing. Water washes over their feet, nipping at the fragile skin around their ankles. The water suddenly leaves the shore, back to the wide vast ocean which lies before them, holding secrets and mysteries. Above the gray ocean is the bright orange sunset which reflects beautifully on the ocean.

Ripples of the largest waves the two had seen all day suddenly are zooming towards them. Not hesitating Logan grabs James' shoulders; James hoists him up as Logan wraps his legs around James' waist.

"JAMES!"

Logan screams as the wave comes crashing against them, water splashing up around them like a geyser, but at the same time it's the most beautiful thing they have ever set eyes upon.

"Don't worry, Logan, I got you. When you are with me you won't fear or worry. I have you." James whispers comfortingly in Logan's ear.

Logan nods. He buries his head into James' chest as the water crashes into them, he feels secure in his arms.

James can see people walking on the wet sand off in the distance, he even see a couple merely shake their heads after taking the sight of a boy holding another boy in his tight embrace. Like they are saying it's wrong that two boys _might _be in love. Is it wrong, that they _may _be in love?

He should be embarrassed, but he isn't. He decides that Logan is worth everything. Even if they are nothing more than strong friends, he shall always feel that Logan needs his protecting, he shall always see him as the beauty he is. He swears he will.

James lowers Logan off him as he picks up a small piece of driftwood. He draws a heart in the wet sand. He hears Logan's steady breathing as he silently watches him. Beautiful, he thinks.

James gets down on his knees and hands and continues to etch in the wet sand, his now dry hair blowing softly in the cool chilling breeze. Logan kneels down next to him, his curiosity getting the best of him.

James leans back and admirably gazes at his work, before he takes Logan's hand and brings it to the side of the wet sand, he gently pushes his hand down onto the wet soft sand, lifting it to reveal a perfect handprint. James does the exact same thing with his hand.

James' next move nearly paralyzes Logan. He carefully forms a "J" and "L" in the sand along with their handprints in the center of the heart.

Logan's cheeks turn a dusty shade of red tinted with pink. His brown eyes flutter as he shyly glances over to James whose cheeks look quite similar to Logan's at the moment.

Logan smiles as James takes his hand in his warm clammy hand and leans over only to kiss his flushed cheek.

Logan gasps. He murmurs.

James laughs softy, "Logan, I hope there is a future for us someday." He whispers.

_Someday. Yes, maybe someday, there will be a future for them. But for now the promise is written in the sand._

They are not sure what washed over each other at the moment but it was probably similar thoughts, even though right now, they love each other like brothers, maybe more, they are not sure.

They know someday they may have a future together, but being only teenagers, they don't even really know what _Love_ is, do they? But if it is love, is it _this_ simple? To fall for your best friend? Maybe it's just their teen hormones raging within them or maybe something completely different. But nonetheless they still hope for a future together, even if for now they have nothing more than a strong bromance.

So there sat, darkness falling around them, stars slowly peeking out of the fissures and cracks of the darkened sky. It's dark, though they rather much stay here and enjoy each other's presence, because to be entirely honest with you, it's the most valuable thing they own right now. Each other.

Logan smiles, as James leans over to kiss his right cheek once more, only to send a chill down Logan's spine and to turn their pale cheeks to a fierce red. But it's okay. That someday they dream of will happen someday. Because the feelings they have for each other are written in the sand.

Slowly a wave of water washes over their perfect heart but they don't disconnect hands.

_ ~The End~_

**A.N. Wow…I don't know what to say. I just…yeah…I not even sure if this even deserves reviews, it's my worse work yet and I don't think reviews are even legit for this piece of…junk…BUT yeah I Hope you enjoyed it! I should delete this before I get flamed but…I love all of you! : ) **

**Review? If you wanna, not pressuring, just…yeah…LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXO Soo…imam going go dream bout Jagan LOVE because I don't have a love life : ( **


End file.
